Talk:Tactical Shotgun
Valve just released a large patch that makes the auto shottie do less damage against tanks and fixed the awesome minigun glitch,among at least 30 other things.Although the patch has only been released for the PC,360 users will soon get the patch as well.Come on Valve!The minigun glitch was funny!-- 18:31, 15 January 2009 (UTC) The article notes that you can reload while meleeing with this weapon, however this is true of all the weapons if you press reload first, then start meleeing. Unless this was patched for the PC and hasn't got to the 360 yet? :You can still melee and reload at the same time on the PC with any weapon. I have noticed, though, that it slows down the reload time. This is one of the strategies I use to survive the horde. --MadDawg2552 20:31, 22 February 2009 (UTC) XBOX 360 too guys, Don't forget XBoX 360.--User:TeriffiedToxic Brandy Bub 13:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I added a new bit of advice on emptying the magazine to the Tactics section. Also, I don't think that the phrase "It is manufactured by the fictional German company Rapidarms Inc." belongs in the Tactics section, as it's irrelevant. BlackliteWrath 16:03, 25 February 2009 (UTC) In the article - "The auto-shotgun is the strongest handheld weapon in game." What does that even mean? -- 13:32, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm guessing it means the strongest weapon in the game. Powers38Talk 13:38, 12 August 2009 (UTC) What that means is the auto shotty is the strongest weapon you can carry around with you. The minigun is more powerful, but that can not be brought with you. --Supermutantslayer450 20:44, 24 August 2009 (UTC) How much damage does the explosive slug do?Clensedsource 15:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC) 960 damage? I've just noticed that in left 4 dead the the auto shottie does 960 damage. How do you crown witches then she has 1000 health does'nt she?--TeriffiedToxic 09:54, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Never mind just read that she has 500 health on easy apart from that it should be impossible to crown her on any other difficulty. Sorry.--TeriffiedToxic 09:58, November 25, 2009 (UTC) I think it makes no sense at all either but you are able to crown a Witch on any difficulty(except in expert or realism) with a shotgun. According to the pages, as long as you get all 8-10 of the shotgun's pellets in her, she gets killed in one shot. 20:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC) False info Not entirely false. here and here is the real tactical shotgun. It is also based of the couterstrike one. 21:39, June 12, 2010 (UTC) What? Are you saying this isn't the real gun? This is about L4D, so obviously it won't be the actual gun. PolishedFragment (talk) 19:20, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Weapon Names Should we re-name all the weapon names to the name's the weapon is currently called. Like for example. the Benelli M4 is called the "Auto Shotgun" in Left 4 Dead. In Left 4 Dead 2 it is called the "Tactical Shotgun". Shouldn't we go by the weapon's current name? - User:11Morey September 9, 2011 8:05 PM (EST) :We choose to go by debut by default. Any changes are mentioned on the pages, but we don't alter the pages as a whole. That's why Infected like the Hunter still have their Left 4 Dead models in their infoboxes as opposed to their Left 4 Dead 2 models. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Auto shotgun bug so if you reload the auto shotgun and revise someone you will get stuck on the reloading anamaytoin